


Winter Things (Art)

by ekingston



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fanart, and one very unamused lena luthor in a reindeer onesie, drunken oversharing, endless struggles with thermal underwear, friends with no concept of personal boundaries, homemade cookies of both the godawful and delicious variety, made with large quantities of gratuitous bed sharing, may contain traces of holiday cynicism, mint flavored kisses, shenanigans in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekingston/pseuds/ekingston
Summary: Fan art.The pajamas Sam has handed her are almost as soft as the look she gives her sometimes, like when she believes Lena is being too hard on herself. They also manage somehow to be both much too large and far too small for Lena to wear with any kind of dignity. The top fits her not unlike a shift dress, long sleeves hanging down well beyond the tips of her fingers. The waistband of the pants won’t stretch beyond the first swell of her hips, and Lena could have done without the reminder of exactly how short or sturdy she is in comparison to her best friend. She opts out of the pants. Rolls up her sleeves. Takes a breath, leaves the bathroom and heads down the hall.Kara’s room is cozy, but there’s a definite chill in the air. It’s almost enough to make her shiver when she glances at Kara -- whose attention is suddenly quite obviously not on the book in her hands, but at some point just beyond, which happens to be exactly where Lena’s thighs are, at the moment.“Good book?” Lena asks pointedly.Kara turns bright pink and snaps her eyes back to the page. “Lovely,” she squeaks.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 183
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Secret Santa Exchange 2019





	Winter Things (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> For hrwinter, who asked me for some illustrations of the winter holiday trope fic I have been working on for the last 1048 years.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep my art on [tumblr](http://ekingstonart.tumblr.com). Feel free to stop by!


End file.
